gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Just Business
Just Business pt (Apenas negócios) é uma missão de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, dada ao protagonista Carl Johnson por Big Smoke de sua casa no bairro de Idlewood, Los Santos, San Andreas. Missão Carl vai para a casa de Big Smoke e encontra-o na garagem. Eles concordam em fazer um passeio em algum lugar dele que tem negócios para cuidar. Eles vão para Commerce e Big Smoke entra no Atrium. Depois de um breve momento, um tiroteio é ouvido dentro do local e Carl corre rapidamente para dentro e protege Smoke de atacar os capangas da máfia russa. Uma vez que todos os russos são os mortos, os dois entram em um BF-400 e começam a fugir. Carl atua como atirador e mata muitos inimigos. Eles saltam acima de uma rampa de um empacotador para escapar de um bloqueio de estrada e todos os russos não morreram em uma explosão enorme, enquanto a moto sobrevive. Depois de uma longa caçada, Big Smoke e CJ despistam os russos por meio de um beco no leste da praia, já que os dois perderam todos os russos e concordam em dividirem-se. Diálogos (Carl e Smoke na casa do Smoke) *'Big Smoke': Hey, CJ, baby, whassup man? *'Carl Johnson': What's happening, Smoke? *'Big Smoke': Chillin'. Wanna go for a ride? *'Carl Johnson': Yeah. *'Big Smoke': You drive. We're going downtown. (Carl e Smoke chegam no seu destino e Smoke entra no Atrium) *'Big Smoke': Look Carl, before I walk in there I just need to know you down with this shit, man. *'Carl Johnson': Look, Smoke, we go way back. We Groves, man! *'Big Smoke': That's what I'm talking about, that's my dog! Hey look, if you hear shit start to pop off, come in there blasting, a'ight? *'Carl Johnson': I'm down, dog. (Big Smoke por dentro grita) *'Big Smoke': Motherfuckers! CJ, get in here - oh there you are! *'Big Smoke': Use some cover, they're blasting like fools in this motherfucker! Ice those fools, CJ! *'Russian': Big Smoke, you made big mistake! *'Big Smoke': Watch yourself, CJ, I think they's pissed! CJ, take the right and cover my ass! Keep it up baby! That's my dog, makin' y'all pay! (Smoke e CJ matam todos os russos) *'Big Smoke': Stick with me CJ, we outta here, baby! (Fora) *'Big Smoke': Stick real close Carl! Keep your head down, that airs as thick as shit in here! *'Russian': Smoke, you and your friend are dead men! *'Big Smoke': Motherfuckers! Back me up! That's my homie, CJ! Ha ha ha ha, homie, you ice cold, baby! (Todos os agressores são mortos e ''Smoke e Carl pulam em uma moto)'' *'Big Smoke': Time to return the favor baby, get on! (Smoke e CJ descem o estacionamento espiral e são seguidos por uma moto preta) *'Carl Johnson': They after us on a bike, Smoke! *'Big Smoke': Waste any motherfucker that follows us! *'Carl Johnson': Shit man, they comin' fo' us in a truck! *'Big Smoke': Don't tell me about it, take it off the road, pop it! *'Big Smoke': Damn! Look at all this traffic - GET OUTTA THE WAY! I'm comin' through! *'Carl Johnson': We got bikes on our six - smash it Smoke! *'Big Smoke': Hold on tight,baby! (Smok chega numa rampa e pula sobre dois busses) *'Carl Johnson': Aww Smoke, NOOOOOOO!!! (O Packer acerta um ônibus) *'Carl Johnson': Ah, they hit a bus! *'Big Smoke': Ha ha ha, I'll never dis public transportation again! *'Big Smoke': Damn, road-blocked! *'Carl Johnson': Ah Smoke, these cats is organised. It's something you ain't tellin' me man! *'Big Smoke': Look Carl, all I know is that they're real pissed with us right now! *'Big Smoke': Hold on though, I got an idea. *'Carl Johnson': Smoke, what you thinkin'? Flood controls a dead end, man! *'Big Smoke': To hell with that, we have to lose those cars, don't worry about that. I know a way out, up past Grove Street. *'Carl Johnson': The old sewer tunnel? Oh man... *'Big Smoke': Watch out backs! *'Carl Johnson': Smoke, it's more bikes! (O caminhão do Packer sai da ponte em direção ao canal, retornando à perseguição) *'Carl Johnson': Oh shit, now the truck's found us again. *'Big Smoke': Man, stop being so negative! Focus on the good news! *'Carl Johnson': Such as? *'Big Smoke': We ain't dead, and your trigger finger still works, fool! I think the gearbox is screwed up on this thing! I can't get no speed! *'Carl Johnson': Yeah, who negative now bitch? *'Big Smoke': Point taken. I'll keep my mouth shut from now on. Watch out backs! (Um carro libera o Packer, acertando um carro russo e fazendo-o explodir) *'Big Smoke': OH SHIT! *'Carl Johnson': Oh man, the cars found a ramp! *'Big Smoke': Don't tell me about it, SHOOT! (Outro carro despeja o Packer) *'Big Smoke': Hold on! *'Carl Johnson': Get us up that ramp, Smoke! *'Big Smoke': I'm on it baby! *'Carl Johnson': We still got bikes on us, man! *'Big Smoke': Man, quit bitchin' and shoot as many of them assholes as you can! Fools totaled their truck! *'Carl Johnson': Go around 'em, man! *'Big Smoke': Screw that, we're taking the sceinc route! (Smoke pula sobre um bloqueio de estrada, fazendo todos os carros nela explodirem) *'Big Smoke': Fry, motherfuckers! *'Big Smoke': That's the old sewer up ahead! Shoot out the gate! *'Big Smoke': Nice one, CJ, here we go! *'Carl Johnson': Man, I used to hate this tunnel when we was kids. *'Big Smoke': Hey, we can reminisce later, we still got company! *'Carl Johnson': Don't ethese guys ever give up? (Depois de uma longa perseguição, Smoke e Carl conseguem despistar os russos) *'Carl Johnson': We lost 'em, Smoke! Man, we better split up. *'Big Smoke': Man, that was some crazy shit back there! *'Carl Johnson': Yeah, for sure. Listen, we can't hang around here - I'll see you later, homie. Recompensa A recompensa é mais respeito, desbloqueando a missão Reuniting the Families (se você tiver feito High Stakes, Low Rider, Robbing Uncle Sam, House Party e Los Sepulcros) Curiosidades *Uma cena na missão que caracteriza uma Packer pulando de uma superfície de estrada em câmera lenta em um canal de drenagem da tempestade, que Big Smoke e CJ estão usando para fugir é uma homenagem a uma cena semelhante em 1991 filme Terminator 2: Judgment Day, onde um grande Towtruck (dirigido por um Terminator) executa um golpe semelhante ao que é perseguição a John Connor (também de moto). *O BF-400 nesta missão tem a matrícula da placa escrita como "IMY AK" (Semelhante ao Feltzer em End of the Line). *Usando o código de armadura e saúde completa, faz com que a moto exploda, matando Big Smoke e CJ. *Esta é a única missão do Big Smoke que não envolve qualquer Vagos nele. *Há uma falha que, se a moto explode nos caminhos de controle de esgotos e Big Smoke morre antes que ele diz que a moto é totalizada você vai ficar com todas as suas armas para o resto do jogo (mesmo quando você morrer e ser preso), tendo munição ilimitada para a SMG, Micro-SMG, ou Tec-9 até você completar a missão. *A canção no início da cena é Biz Markie - The Vapors. Esta canção pode ser ouvida também na Playback FM. *Alguns dos saltos de Big Smoke com a moto farão com que você ganhe alguns dólares em bônus de stunt, adicionando os feitos às suas estatísticas, mesmo que você não está dirigindo. Vídeo Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas